This invention relates to new synergistic active compound combinations of aroyl-ethyl-ammonium salts and tetramethylthiuram disulphide for combating slimes.
It has already been disclosed that aroyl-ethyl-ammonium salts can be used for preserving aqueous systems (tetramethylthiuram disulphide is known as an agent for combating slimes (Bundesgesundheitsbl. 14, No. 6/7, pages 83 to 86, 1971).
However, when used by themselves against slimes, these compounds are of little effect, particularly if low amounts and low concentrations are used.